


Nothing More Authentic

by Wind_Writes



Series: A Sweet Pea Fic-mas [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: This is Day 6 from my “A Sweet Pea Fic-mas” challenge- Picking Out a Christmas Tree





	Nothing More Authentic

“Why can’t we get a tree from the lot at Pop’s like every other household in Riverdale?” Stuffing mitten clad hands deeper into the pockets of your coat, you begrudgingly trudged behind Sweet Pea through Fox Forest. The Christmas tree had always been Sweet Pea’s responsibility and up until this morning you had assumed he’d gotten it in town.

“Because that isn’t as authentic as cutting down your own.” Glancing over his shoulder, Sweet Pea grinned down at you as you stumbled through the snow trying to keep up with him. When he had insisted that you tagged along this year, you hadn’t thought much of it. Images of classy instagram photos and a pinterest style Christmas card had flashed in your mind, but as soon as he’d pulled out the Forest Service permit all of that had come to a screeching halt.

“Did you really think he just went down to Pop’s and picked out any old tree?” Grabbing a hold of your arm before you could trip over a fallen limb, Fangs only chuckled at the perturbed look you gave him.

“Of course I did, Fangs! Who the hell trudges through calf deep snow to cut down a tree.”

“Actually, doing it this way is more environmentally friendly. It helps control overgrowth and allows….”

“Shut up, Jughead.” Pulling your hat down lower over your ears you stared daggers at the serpent on the back of your boyfriend’s jacket as he effortlessly made his way over the forest floor. It wasn’t that you didn’t like being outdoors, in fact you loved it… when the weather was a pleasant seventy degrees and you didn’t have to dress like Nanook of the North. The two of you had hiked through these woods dozens of times over the years, now you knew why he knew the area so well.

Bringing up the rear, Toni threw her hands up in defeat as she tripped over a branch. “I respect the idea of cutting down your own tree. Very macho and yada yada. But couldn’t you guys at least find a tree closer to the road! This is ridiculous, the snow is like halfway up my leg.”

“Not our fault your elf sized…. Ouch!”

Turning at Jughead’s exclamation, you watched the beanie wearing boy rub where Toni had hit him with a snowball. You couldn’t help but laugh at the look of innocence on Toni’s face, after all this time you would think Jughead would know better than to go up against the pink haired serpent.

“Even if we didn’t go to Pops, there is a Christmas tree farm not that far outside of Greendale. It has trees, hot coco, kitchy little scenes to take those adorable pinterest worthy couple photos.” It was a valid argument you thought, still more authentic than the lot at Pop’s but a little more enjoyable than hiking around in the woods in the dead of winter.

Jughead huffed at your idea, a disgusted look on his features. “Pinterest worthy couples pictures? That’s what you were wanting from Christmas tree hunting? Could you get any more basic?”

“Did you seriously just use the word basic?”

Before you could get an argument brewing with Jughead Toni launched another snowball in his direction, the white powder peppering the back of his beanie. “Stop acting so superior, Jones. I’ve seen your’s and Betty’s Christmas card.”

“That was her idea, not mine.” Tired of being pelted with snow, and for his own safety, Jughead dropped behind Toni as the five of you continued your hike.

“Hey, we brought coco.”

“Fangs, I watched you make that thermus. It is almost all peppermint schnapps.”

Brows raised you watched as your boyfriend’s best friend stopped to take a swig of said beverage, the peppermint smell detectable even from where you stood. “Are you going to complain?”

“Of course not. I’m going to need to survive the rest of this tree adventure.”

Rolling his eyes at the antics behind him, Sweet Pea reached out to pull you up beside him before you could snag the thermus from Fangs’ grasp. “I promise it’s not that much farther, babe. There is a collection of nice white pines just up ahead that will be perfect.”

“That’s what you said thirty minutes ago.”

Giving your hand a tight squeeze, he tugged you along behind him. “Trust me. It’s going to be worth it.” Without much of an option you followed behind him while the rest of the group trekked not far behind.

If you stopped to think about it, the scene around you was truly picturesque. Trees bare of leaves were coated in a layer of sparkling snow while the green of the pines provided a beautiful contrast to the white. The ground beneath was undisturbed, a hard crust shining against the midday sun.

Lost in thought you didn’t notice as Sweet Pea stopped suddenly, a grunt escaping you as you ran into the back of him. “Are we finally here?”

Balancing the small chainsaw on a rotten stump, Sweet Pea nodded as he dropped his small pack. “Yep.”

“Good. Fang’s break out that coco, I want some.” Before Fangs could get his own pack off, Toni was scrounging through it looking for the styrofoam cups he’d brought along.

“Cool your jets, Topaz. There is plenty to go around.”

Hands on your hips, you turned a skeptical look on Fangs. “You’ve been sneaking swings from that thing since we started this hike. I can see why Toni would be concerned.”

Tossing the bag of cups in your direction, Toni wasted no time in pouring herself some of the much needed refreshment. “Best idea ever,” smiling into the steaming cup Toni took a spot on a cleared off stump as she took in the scenery around you.

Tossing the cups Jughead’s way you served up two for you and Sweet Pea, his calloused hand tugging you down beside him. Taking a sip of your little to strong coco, you leaned your head against Sweet Pea’s shoulder as the group sat in silence. Snow that had settled on the limbs above you danced in the air as a breeze whistled through the trees, a true winter wonderland taking shape around you.

“I suppose this has turned into an ok Christmas tree hunt.”

Looking down at you, Sweet Pea snaked his arm around your waist and pulled you flush against his side. “Just ok?”

“Alright. Pretty damn good. Even if you did make me and Toni trudge through way to deep snow to get up here.”

Sweet Pea’s lips rested against your temple, his features turning up in a smile at your words. “I thought you would like it.”

“So now what?”

Looking at the collection of pines around you, Sweet Pea singled out a plush looking tree situated in the middle of a collection of towering trunks. “Now we cut down this years tree.”

Following his stare, you cocked your head to the side. “Are you sure that is going to fit in our living room?” It really was a pretty tree, full in all the right places and it looked to have branches that would support even the heaviest of your ornaments.

“Trust me babe. We’ll make it work.”

“Fine. But you gotta do one thing for me first.”

Humor flickered in his dark eyes as he looked down at you, “And what is that?”

“Take that pinterest worthy couples picture with me.”


End file.
